Senshi Beach Vacation
by Hoseki Honooko
Summary: The Inners and Starlights take a day trip to the beach! (hilarity insues....) Rated PG13 for language. (Discontinued due to change of interest)
1. Vacation! YAY!

Konnichiwa! This is my first fic, hope you like it. I've had this one in my head for awhile. E-mail me with any comments! Arigato!  
  
Honooko  
  
superkaille@hotmail.com  
  
*************************************************  
  
"I love the beach!" sighed Minako happily. "The waves, the sand, the sun. I love it!"  
  
Yaten sighed. It was going to be a long day. He, Taiki, and Seiya, were spending the day with Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Usagi at the beach. Yaten had Minako clinging to one arm, and Rei on the other. Taiki was attached to Mako and Ami. Lucky Seiya only had Usagi, and she wasn't touching him. Yaten sighed again.  
  
"Yaten? You OK?" Minako looked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered. Minako relaxed.  
  
"Here we are! This is the perfect spot!" Usagi exclaimed. Seiya had to agree. The spot was partly shaded by trees, partly in the sun. Ten feet down, the waves kissed the beach, The sun hovering in the sky directly above.   
  
Ami gasped.  
  
Directly behind Seiya, there was a huge, black crab, waving it's pincers.   
  
"Seiya, Watch ou-"  
  
"OWWWWW!!!!" Seiya yelled. The crab had pinched his ankle, hard.  
  
"Seiya, Dijobu?" Usagi asked. Seiya turned slowly and faced the crab.  
  
"You," he told it, "Are soooooo dead." He grabbed a rock.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Yelled the girls. Yaten covered his eyes. Taiki reached out and grabbed Seiya's hand.  
  
"No, Seiya!" He shoved.  
  
*************************************************  
  
An hour later, Seiya woke up, with sand in his mouth, and his head in Usagi lap.  
  
"Seiya! You're awake!"  
  
Still a bit groggy, he muttered, "Wha happen?"  
  
Yaten Leaned over. "Taiki saved a rare endangered crab."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He kicked your butt."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Seiya sat up. He was hot, so he decided to go swimming. He looked around. Yaten was slathering himself with sunscreen. Ami and Takiki were inestigating a tide pool. Rei, Minako, and Mako were splashing around in the waves. He streched, then stood up.  
  
"Seiya-kun, I don't think you should stand up yet." Usagi said.  
  
Seiya said he was fine, then went running off to a little inlet to swim. He swam a few laps, back and forth, until suddenly, he felt strangly exposed. He looked down.  
  
His trunks were gone.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" He screamed.  
  
Everyone started to run over to him, but he waved them franticly away.  
  
"No! Don't come any closer! Go Away! I'm fine!" He cried.  
  
"Seiya, are you sure?" Rei asked.  
  
"YES! I'M FINE! GO AWAY!"  
  
Shrugging, they all marched off. Seiya preceded to look for his missing shorts.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Oh! Taiki-san! Look at this one!" Ami pointed in to a tide-pool.  
  
"Oh my! I've never seen one of those before. Do you think it's a type of clam?"  
  
"I never seen one that big. Or purple." said Ami, puzzled. "Oh! Taiki-san!" She gasped, for the clam had jumped up, and attached itself to his right knee.  
  
"My, that is quite painful." Taiki said calmly.  
  
"Oh, no! I know what that is! It's one of those rare, flesh-dissolving clams!" Ami cried.  
  
"Fasinating." Taiki said, leaning in for a closer look.  
  
"We have to get you to a hospital!" Cried Ami.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Yaten was lying comfortably on the beach, tanning. "There is no way your getting me in that water." he thought to himself."Way too much fish poop. It would get in my hair."  
  
A seagull above him promtly pooped, right on Yaten's head.  
  
"I hate birds." he said.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Seiya had been in the water for almost two hours now, and he was starting to get pruney.  
  
"Where are those shorts!????!!!!" He almost wept. His ponytail holder had come undone, he was cold, naked, he had to pee, and weird purple clams kept biting him. Not metion all the seaweed.  
  
He looked up, at the beach. It was deserted.  
  
"Great." he said. "They left without me."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Little did Seiya know that everyone had rushed Taiki to the hospital. He was know in the emergency room, trying to get the doctor to remove the clam without harming it. The doctor was trying to explain that if he didn't kill it, it would bite _him_. Taiki refused to let the doctor near until he promised not to harm the clam.  
  
Suddunly, there was a scream, a crash, and......Seiya burst in.  
  
He was completly naked, hair undone, covered in clams and seaweed. He looked around, and fainted.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
".......iya"  
  
Huh? he thought to himself. Is someone calling me?  
  
"Seiya!"  
  
He opened his eyes. It was Yaten.  
  
"Seiya, please!" he had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Yaten, don't cry. I'm fine."  
  
"I'm not crying about that."  
  
"Then why-"  
  
"why can't you be as beautiful as me? You're blinding us all. Usagi's in shock." He held up seiya's clothes. "Please get dressed."  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
On the way home (Yaten was driving.), everyone was chattering away, except Seiya and Usagi. Seiya was pouting, and Usagi had a permanent blush on her face.  
  
Other than that, everyone had a good time, and agreed they shoud come back sometime.  
  
Seiya and Usagi's eyes got very wide. Both were thinking, "I'm never going to the beach again!"  
  
The End :P 


	2. Sandyland

Ohayo minna! Arigato for the two nice reviews I got for chapter one. (Note they were the ONLY reviews......*sweatdrop*) All thoughts from now on will be in italics.  
Anyhoo...Chapter 2! (I'm a poet and I didn't know it! :P)  
-Honooko-chan  
********************************************************************  
"Where are they?"  
Usagi, Ami, Mako, Rei, and Mina were all standing at the top of the beach, looking around for Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya.  
"They said meet them on the beach, as in, ON THE SAND." Rei said, exasperated.  
"No, they meant up here." Usagi replied.  
"They meant the sand." Rei repeated.  
"Up here."  
"Sand."  
"Here."  
"SAND!"  
"HERE!"  
"SA-"  
"There they are!" cried Mako hurriedly. "Let's go!"  
********************************************************************  
"Oh no...they spotted us." Yaten moaned.  
"Now, Yaten," Taiki said warningly, "You promised to behave."  
"Yeah, Yaten!" Seiya bounced up and down happily. "This is gonna be fun!"  
"Like last time?" Yaten answered coolly.  
Seiya paled.  
Yaten grinned evilly.  
"What's the matter Seiya? Didn't you have FUN last time? Didn't we have a blast? Wasn't it the best vacation we ever-"  
"That's enough Yaten. We get the idea. So maybe last time wasn't quite what we were hoping for..." Taiki said.  
"HOPING FOR?!?!?!" screeched Yaten, "It took me 3 days to get out all that bird poop! I had nightmares about HIM," he pointed to Seiya," Him, naked, for weeks!"  
"Yaten calm down, they're coming over."  
********************************************************************  
"YAY!!!!!YATEN-KUN!!!!" Mina yelled, throwing her arms around Yaten's neck.  
"Hi, Minako." said Yaten, dejected.  
"I missed you SOOOOOO much!" she giggled.  
Yaten sighed. How did he let Taiki talk him into this?  
Rei sidled over. She slipped her arm into Yaten's, and looked at him.  
He felt her slide over and glanced at her.  
She gave him the sexiest look she knew.  
He gulped.  
Minako hopped off him, grabbed his arm, and started pulling him towards the beach.  
Dang, she's cute. To bad She's nuts. Yaten thought.  
********************************************************************  
As they all got to the waters edge, they started to strip down to their swimsuits. When Seiya pulled off his shirt everyone except Yaten stopped and stared.  
"Nani?" asked Seiya, confused.  
"Seiya, what are those?" asked Taiki.  
Seiya had on huge, rainbow suspenders.  
"Suspenders. To keep my shorts on. I don't really like the color, but Yaten said this was all they had at the store.  
Once again, Yaten grinned evilly.  
Everyone turned to glare at him.  
"What?"  
"Yaten-kun, you shouldn't play with him like that. It's not nice." Ami said, matter-of-factly.  
Who said I'm nice? He thought. Instead, he said to them, "Fine. Next time I'm at the store, I'll get him a different pair. Happy?"  
"Quite." Said Taiki.  
Liar. He thought.  
******************************************************************  
An hour later, the group had split up. Rei, and Mako were looking for seashells, Taiki and Ami were identifying different types of seaweed, Usagi and Seiya were splashing each other and screaming, and Yaten and Mina were sitting on the beach, sunbathing.  
Yaten covered himself in sunscreen, as Minako built a little sandcastle around her feet. She looked around for something to use as a flag, and noticed Yaten, lying down in the sun, arms behind his head.  
What a hunk. I wouldn't mind putting sunscreen on him. Heck, I'd do it all day. She thought dreamily.  
Yaten noticed her staring at him, with a glazed over expression on her face.  
"Minako?" he asked.  
She snapped out of her daydream, and blushed.  
"Ah, gomen Yaten-kun. I was just...." she paused, as she blushed even more.  
Say something! Anything! She thought franticly.  
"Ahhh....thinking... I was just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"Uhhh...cheese."  
"Cheese?"  
"Yes, cheese."  
"Right...."  
Smooth, Minako. she thought sourly. Now he knows your nuts. God, he probably thinks I have a cheese fetish or something. How embarrassing.  
She sighed, glanced sideways at him, then resumed building her sandcastle.  
*******************************************************************  
"Oh, Taiki-san, look! It's (name of rare seaweed here)!"  
Taiki and Ami weren't having much luck with the seaweed hunt. All they could find was plain old seaweed. Suddenly, a rip tide yanked Taiki's feet out from under him, and he fell SPLAT! into the water. It was only about a foot deep, but he was soaked.  
"Taiki-san! Are you alright?" Ami asked quickly.  
"Hai, just wet." He answered. Ami reached down to help him up, but when she pulled, his weight pulled her down too.  
She looked up, right into Taiki's violet eyes.  
She was in his lap, so to speak.  
Oh no. she thought.  
Oh no. he thought.  
He's going to be mad at me. Ami thought.  
She's going to slap me. Taiki thought.  
They just sat there, staring at each other, waiting for the other to react.  
Ami spoke first.   
"Go-gome-gomenasai Taiki."  
"That's ok..hey!"  
"Nani?"   
"That's the first time you've said my name without the 'san' on it."  
"It is?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh."  
"Ami?"  
"Yes?"  
"Um, could you move? You're kneeing on my.....um.."  
She leapt off.  
"Gomenasai, Taiki-san!"  
"Taiki."  
"Nani?"  
"It's just Taiki."  
"Taiki."  
"Great."  
They smiled at each other. Ami reached over, and shyly grabbed his hand. He smiled, and they went for a walk down the beach together.  
***************************************************************************  
Usagi and Seiya were splashing around, Seiya trying to dunk Usagi, Usagi trying to snap Seiya's suspenders.  
What can I say?  
They were just having fun :P  
***************************************************************************  
"Geez. Look at them, getting the guys all to themselves. I mean, Usagi-chan already HAS a guy. The least they could do was share." Rei complained. She and Mako were watching Seiya and Usagi have a splash-fest.  
"I know, Rei-chan. It's not fair. And I really thought there was something between Taiki and me." She sighed, and put her arm around Rei. "Sometimes life isn't fair to us special ones."  
"I know, I know." Rei nodded her agreement.  
The two friends sighed, and moved on.  
***************************************************************************  
How can she look so cute ALL THE TIME?!?!?! Yaten thought furiously. He was watching Minako from behind his sunglasses, so she didn't know, or so he thought.  
What is he staring at? Is there something on my face? Or is he check-....No. Minako get real. At guy like him would never be interested in a cheese-loving girl liked me. She thought bitterly.  
However, he was looking pretty intently....  
Man, does she look ho- WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING????? THIS IS CHEESE GIRL!!!! MINAKO!!! He shook his head, wondering what got into him.  
"Um, Yaten?" Minako asked.  
"Whaa-What?!!?" he jumped.  
"Why are you staring at me?"  
Whoops. She noticed.  
"Well-"  
"Am I that ugly?"  
"What?"  
"Am I that ugly?"  
"Minako, that's not....that's not why I was staring."  
"Why then?"  
"I was just thinking how...." Don't say hot. Don't say hot. She'll kill you if you say hot.  
"How hot you are."  
DAMN!!!!!!  
WHAM!!!!!!!  
Yaten was facedown in the parking lot, asphalt in his ears.  
Crap. He thought, miserably.  
****************************************************************************  
"Well, that was fun, wasn't it Guys?" Taiki asked. The guys were driving home after the long day. The girls went home separately.  
"Yeah! It was great!" Seiya said contentedly.  
"Yeah, sure, great." Yaten grumbled, as he tried to get the asphalt out of his teeth.  
"I can't wait to go back next week!" Seiya cried.  
"WHAAAT?!!?!?!?!" Yaten screamed.  
"Oh, that's right. You weren't there, were you Yaten?"  
"No, I guess I wasn't, Taiki."  
"We had such a nice time this week, we decided to meet here again next week."  
"I hate you Taiki."  
"I love you too, Yaten."  
The End of Chapter 2 


	3. Don't say the 'S' word!

Chapter 3: Don't say the 'S' word!  
  
A/N Ohayo minna! I got up at 6am to write this chapter for you, so I hope you all like it! Also, I only have 5 reviews! I want to thank the people who did review it, and tell the rest of you to TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! *bows* Arigato gozaiimasu! And now, on with the show….er…..story. ^_^  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It was gorgeous! Bright, colorful, and covered in big, pink flowers. And it fit Minako perfectly.  
  
"Mina, that swimsuit is beautiful!" Makoto gasped. Minako struck a pose in her brand new halter top bikini.  
  
"I know. Don't you just love the flowers?" she gushed.  
  
Just then, the guys arrived.  
  
"That is a very nice suit, Minako." Taiki complimented. Yaten just stared at Minako hungrily. Normally, he hated pink flowers on anything, but on Minako……she wore it well.  
  
Minako stopped at the glazed over expression on Yaten face. She followed his line of sight to see what he was staring at. 'Gee,' she thought, 'One would almost think he was staring at my…'  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!"  
  
She slapped him with all her might, and he went headfirst into the ocean.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Stupid Minako, thinks I was staring at her boobs." Yaten grumbled as he swam back to shore. He was a long way out, and it was taking a toll on his mood.  
  
"Who does she think she is? Some sort of…….Hey, what's that?"  
  
He squinted at a funny triangular shape about 20 feet away. It was bobbing up and down, up and down in the water.  
  
"That looks sorta like a fin…SHARK!!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!" He screamed.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"What is Yaten yelling about? He can swim." Taiki mumbled.  
  
"I think he's yelling 'shrink'." Seiya answered.  
  
"No, I think it's 'Park'." Said Ami.  
  
"Are you sure it's not 'Shrek'?" pondered Usagi.  
  
"Guys I think he's yelling SHARK!!!!!" screeched Rei.  
  
Everyone gasped, and headed down the beach. Minako ran the fastest, thinking 'Please let him be OK!'  
  
They reached the water's edge, and yelled out to Yaten.  
  
"Keep your head up!"  
  
"Hit him on the nose!"  
  
"Act like you're dead!"  
  
"CALL HIM MEAN NAMES!!!"  
  
Minako shook her head at the last tip. This was going no where. Someone had to do something, and it might as well have been her. She ran into the water and swam quickly and efficiently to Yaten's side.  
  
"YEEEEEEK!!!" she yelped as a piece of seaweed brushed her leg. She leaped into Yaten's arms. He stopped treading water and caught her. 'This is nice.' He thought. 'I should get her scared more often.'  
  
He noticed that everyone had stopped yelling at him. Then he noticed that he was standing. In just 3 feet of water. The 'shark' then leapt out of the water with a shrill whistle.   
  
"IT WAS A DOLPHIN?!?!?!?!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"And people wonder why I hate the beach." Yaten sighed on the ride home.   
  
"To bad we're going back." Responded Taiki brightly.  
  
Yaten groaned, and slouched down in his seat. Weekends were beginning to look like a nightmare. But then, he'd get to see Minako. Maybe beaches weren't THAT bad…….  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A/N Did you guys like it? I hope so. Oh, and I realize there are no dolphins OR sharks in the coastal waters of Japan, but it's my story, and I'll put them there if I want! :P  
  
Thanks! R&R! 


	4. Groping, and fish

Wow! I have 11 reviews! I am proud…^_^ -v  
  
Oh and I'm sorry about last chapters layout. I've tried everything, it just won't look right. Grrrrr…I'm afraid I'm not good enough with Microsoft Word to fix it yet. *blush* Oh, and if you wouldn't mind, dear readers, I also write on FictionPress.com, under 'Kiera Caleigh'. I have one story, and 5 or so poems, so please read and review!  
  
Ok. I have decided that I really want to focus on Yaten/Mina, so this chapter is only including them. I really really really want to write a Yaten/Mina romance, and this is sorta the precursor to it. I promise, if you guys don't like it, I won't do it ever again. ^_^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You wanna….?"  
  
"OK."  
  
Minako blushed. If she didn't know what they were talking about, she would think it was dirty! She and Yaten were the only ones who showed up at the beach today, and frankly, she wasn't sure if she was entirely happy with it. Yaten was very grouchy, for no apparent reason.  
  
Yaten was NOT happy. He had come all the way down here, only to find that nobody else had even bothered to show up. Plus, it was getting cold. Wait…..cold?  
  
"Mina, is it just me, or is it really cold all of the sudden?"  
  
Mina looked around. Yaten was right. It WAS cold. And dark.  
  
"It's getting dark, too." She commented.  
  
Then, the worse possible thing that could happen, happened.   
  
It began to rain.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Well, it could be worse, right?"  
  
"Pray tell, how?"  
  
"We could be dead."  
  
"………….."  
  
"That's worse, right?"  
  
"Mina, that is the most depressing thing you could of said."  
  
Mina sighed. This was getting ridiculous. Yaten had, if possible, gotten even grouchier. It didn't help that they were both cold, and huddled up in a tiny cave, out of the wind and rain.  
  
"If we're lucky, it'll just be a short summer storm." Yaten said. He had just noticed that Mina was looking nervous, maybe even scared. Then she shivered.  
  
'Aw, crap.' He thought. 'Now she's really cold.'  
  
Cautiously, he leaned against her, hoping maybe the contact would make her a little warmer.  
  
"EEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!!!!" Minako screeched.  
  
"AHHHH! GOMENGOMENGOMEN!!!" Yaten yelped.  
  
"Ewww….cold water is coming in. Now I'm hungry, cold AND wet."  
  
"…….You screamed because you got wet?"  
  
"Yeah. Why'd you think I did?"  
  
Yaten sweatdropped.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"…..so that's how I discovered cheese never comes out of spandex."  
  
"zzzzzzzzz"  
  
"Yaten? Yaten-kun?"  
  
"zzzzzzzzzz"  
  
Mina looked down. Yaten was snoring lightly. Then, suddenly, he tipped slightly and rested his head on her shoulder. 'He's sooo cute.' She thought fondly.  
  
Yaten was dreaming. They were beanbags flying around his head, hitting him, and bouncing off his face. He reached up, and swatted at them. Then he felt one whap on the side of his face. He snatched at it, and caught the large, squishy beanbag. It was funny shaped, and it had a bump on it….  
  
"AHHHHH! HENTAI!!!"  
  
Mina slapped Yaten as hard as could. He slammed against the cave wall, turned around and yelled.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!"  
  
Mina glared at him. She was furious, and blushing like crazy.  
  
"YOU GROPED ME, YOU PERVERT!"  
  
Yaten stopped. A confused look crossed his face, and he said spoke softly.  
  
"I….I did?"  
  
Mina bit her lip. He looked soooooo adorable. Maybe she could forgive him just this once…NO! He violated her pure body! He was a monster, no matter how cute!  
  
"Yes, you did. I'll never trust you again, you jerk."  
  
Yaten's face fell. His heart sank. 'Never trust me again?' he thought. 'I don't want that.'  
  
"Minako….I….I'm so sorry…I..I was dreaming and-"  
  
"Oh, so you have dirty DREAMS too!"  
  
"No! I just…." His voice dropped to a near whisper. "I didn't mean to. I'm really, really sorry. I really want you to trust me again."  
  
Minako stared. Yaten….wanted her to trust him? He was apologizing? What was going on?  
  
"I tell you what. I'll trust you again, if you….."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this. Why am I doing this?! This is insane!!!'  
  
Yaten closed his eyes. He puckered up, braced himself, and leaned in.  
  
*SMOOCH*  
  
He sat back, and spit several times.  
  
"That was SO gross."  
  
Mina set down the fish. He'd done it. He had actually kissed a dead fish in order to get her to trust him again. And he looked a little queasy…  
  
"I am never eating seafood again."  
  
"Aw, c'mon, it couldn't have been THAT bad."  
  
"No? Why YOU do it."  
  
"That's OK, I trust you."  
  
She smiled at him. He looked at her for a moment, then smiled a little back. Maybe today hadn't been THAT bad…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N Well, what'd ya think? I worked really hard on it. It wasn't very funny, but I still liked it. Lemme know what you guys thought, OK? 


	5. Fangirls Attack!

OK, so I had a few reviews saying they liked the romance, and one saying no. That same reviewer also asked for more conflict. They wanted Mina to have to vie for Yaten's attention, to fight with Rei, stuff like that. And as much as I can see wanting that, I have to say that I won't write it. Why? Well, I personally like reading fics that are more happy than sad. And I believe that Yaten and Minako were made for each other. So, I'm afraid I won't be having fights over a guy. Even thought that is EXTREMELY in character for Mina. e_e;  
  
I also am gonna keep up with the romance. I'm really sorry, reviewer, but most people seem to like it, and it makes writing humor scenes MUCH easier. I'm sorta running out of zany occurrences.  
  
IF YOU WANT TO SEE A ZANY THING HAPPEN, REVIEW AND TELL ME ABOUT IT! I MIGHT PUT IT IN!  
  
How's that for being a lazy author? Sheesh….  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm an occasional co-worker and part-time senshi in my own right, but I don't own them. Blah.  
  
***************************************  
  
The day started out with the usual stuff. Usagi buried Seiya in the sand, and then forgot about him. Rei stepped on him, tripped, and had her bikini top pop off. She then kicked the ass of every person who saw. Makoto followed Ami and Taiki on a bird-watching walk, but was so bored, she fell asleep standing up. Yaten tried to stay hiding in the car. It was not to be.  
  
"Come ON!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yaten, get out!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Please?" Minako flashed her puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"…..fine."  
  
"YAY! Come buy me ice-cream!" Minako grabbed his arm and dragged him to the ice-cream stand. Yaten forked over the 500 yen for an insanely priced fudge-cicle. Mina sat down on a bench to devour her frozen treat, and Yaten sat next to her and moped. When she finished her bar, she noticed Yaten's sour look. She jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.  
  
"Why so glum?"  
  
"I hate it here." Yaten grumbled, scowling out across the sand. Mina started, unable to see why anyone would hate the beach.  
  
"But… why?" she asked. Yaten glared at her.  
  
"It's hot, it smells like rotting seaweed and dead fish, it's covered in seagull poop, the water is freezing, the sand gets in my swimsuit, the sand gets in my food, the sand gets in my hair, the crabs are vicious, the seals harass me, YOU people harass me, and I have to pay 500 yen for a fudge bar that normally costs me no more than 150. THAT is why I hate the beach."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes, oh."  
  
"But, what about all the nice things?"  
  
"WHAT nice things?" Yaten snapped.  
  
Mina sighed.   
  
"The NICE things. It is hot, but you can get a great tan. It does smell, but only on certain parts of the beach. There is poop, but mostly the sand covers it up. The sand does get everywhere, but it's a great exfoliant, plus you can build sandcastles with it. The crabs are mean, but if you hit them with a rock, then they're dead. The seal are loud, but they won't come close to the shore. The ice-cream is expensive, but it also tastes even better than usual. And we harass you because you seem so miserable, and we want you to have as much fun as we do." She finished, gently.  
  
Yaten blinked. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. And even worse, she was so NICE about being right. Taiki would've gotten smug, and Seiya would have mocked him, but Mina was just…. nice.  
  
"I-"   
  
"AAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Mina and Yaten both jumped up.   
  
"Stay here!" They both said.  
  
"No, you!" they said, again, simultaneously. Without even checking to se if the other had listened, they ran off. However, what they saw upon arriving was not what they expected.  
  
"SEVERED HEAD! AAAAAHHH!" a little girl screeched. She was pointing at Seiya's head, which was just sitting there, seemingly with no body attached. Yaten, sensing an opportunity for some revenge, walked over to the child.  
  
"He's not just a head. See? If he were a head, would he feel this-"He stomped on the spot were Seiya's knees were. Seiya yelped. "-or THIS-" he stomped on Seiya's shins, as the buried teen cried out. "-or THIS?" He stomped on the spot over Seiya's groin. Seiya didn't scream, but DID turn an odd grey color.  
  
The little girl giggled, and agreed, no, heads shouldn't have felt that. She then skipped away. Seiya turned his head, and choked out the words, 'dig… or… die'. Yaten smiled sweetly.  
  
"Excuse me, Seiya, Minako and I are going to take a walk now. Bye!" He waved, grabbed Mina's hand, and strolled away, whistling. Mina was confused at his sudden change in mood, and even MORE confused by the hand that was still holding hers. She lifted their clasped hands, and looked at Yaten, puzzled.  
  
"Umm…"  
  
"You don't mind, do you?" he stopped whistling.  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"Oh, good." Yaten resumed his whistling, still pulling Minako along with him. Minako was still very confused, but she had the sense to shut up and enjoy it. And it WAS nice. She was holding hands with a VERY cute boy, one who was usually grumpy, and he had decided there were going for a walk together. Not to mention he had snatched her hand, and didn't appear to be in any hurry to let go. And he was whistling. Did she mention he was cute? And holding her hand?  
  
Suddenly, Yaten stopped walking, and whistling.  
  
"Oh, shit." He said. Minako looked at him, about to ask, when she heard someone bellow.  
  
"OH MY GOD! IT'S YATEN KOU!"  
  
Around twenty girls came hurtling in their direction. Yaten turned tail and ran like his life depended on it. Minako didn't drop his hand; instead she turned and ran with him as the fangirls flew at them.  
  
"They're gaining!" Mina informed Yaten.  
  
"Oh fu-" He never finished the sentence. Yaten tripped, and went flying head first into the sand. Minako let go of his hand, and was instantly trampled by fangirls. There was a flurry, screaming, and a yelp. Mina also heard cries of 'NO! I NEED THAT!'  
  
Then, they were gone.  
  
After the dust cloud had settled, Minako went to dig out Yaten. But he wasn't a flat pancake in the sand, in fact, he wasn't there at all. Mina wondered if the fangirls had carried him off, but then she heard a small squeak. She followed the sound over to a clump of bushes.  
  
"Yaten-kun?" she called softly.  
  
"Don't come over!" he cried hastily.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"They…. " his voice quieted. "They took all my clothes."  
  
"They WHAT?!" Mina screeched. She couldn't believe someone would DO that! It was so mean and thoughtless!  
  
"Poor Yaten-kun..." she sighed to herself. "Yaten, I think I can help. I have my swimsuit on underneath my clothes. Do you mind if they're girls' clothes?"  
  
"I don't care! Anything is better than naked!" Yaten cried desperately.  
  
Minako took off her t-shirt and shorts.  
  
"Yaten, where are you?" she called. Yaten stuck out a hand from inside the bushes.  
  
"Here!" Minako handed him the clothes, and waited while he put them on. Yaten stepped out of the bushes, blushing.  
  
"I look so stupid."  
  
"No you don't! You look cute!" Mina informed him.  
  
"Yeah, right." Yaten said, returning to his grumpy self. Mina sighed. It wasn't fair! Things were going great, and now he was upset again.  
  
"I'm sorry." Yaten said softly. Mina looked at him, wide eyed.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because…. because… I don't know…"  
  
"Because your fans mobbed us, or because they took our clothes, or because they interrupted out walk?"  
  
"All of the above." Yaten said guiltily.  
  
"Well, don't be. It wasn't your fault. I mean, you aren't naked anymore, we weren't hurt, and we can always hold hands again, right?" She told him casually. Yaten looked startled.   
  
"We… we can?" he asked gently.  
  
"I don't see why not." Mina shrugged. And just to cement her statement, she reached out and grabbed his hand.  
  
"See? We're not dead!"  
  
At this, Yaten smiled. He was slowly, ever so slowly, coming to love the beach. Among other things…. ;)  
  
*****************************  
  
A/N: Well? Chapter five! WOOT! I really am having fun doing cute Mina/Yaten things. It gives me warm fuzzies. 333  
  
Translations for Japanese phrases (not that I used any in this chapter… e_e;) are in my profile. Please review, and tell me what stuff you'd like to see happen! But please, make sure it's rating appropriate. Arigatou gozaiimasu! *bow* 


End file.
